


What's More Spooky Than A Haunted House?

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Confusion, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Holding Hands, acting odd, otp, twelve year old god children everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>This fic probably isn't but here's some LokiLeah cuteness. Happy Halloween! </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's More Spooky Than A Haunted House?

The line for the haunted house stretched from the front steps of the YMCA all the way down to the edge of town. It was just after sundown. The night air was cool and still. All was dark except for dim yellow glow of streetlights and the crescent moon that hung above. Groups of preteens and teens dressed in costumes eagerly awaited their turn to enter. Two stood out: Loki and Leah, dressed in Midgardian clothing.

"Come to think of it, we really should of stayed in our normal outfits," Loki remarked as he scanned the line.

"Easy for you to say. You Asgardians have servants to tend to your every whim. _I_ actually have to wash my dress. Do you know how long it takes for a dress to dry in a _damp_ and _dirty_ cave?" Leah replied cooly.

"But it's Halloween!" Loki exclaimed. "It's the one day we can go about and no one will look at us weirdly! I mean look! You can dress up as a _zombie_ and no one bats an eye!"

"Their attempts at replicating one are disastrous," Leah looked over at a group of college kids who were dressed up as characters from the Walking Dead.

"Ah who cares! _Fun_ is all that matters," he said with pizazz.

They were close to the front of the line, packed tightly in between The Walking Dead group and three girls dressed up as witches who appeared to be in high school. As the line started to move again, Loki stumbled and bumped into Leah's side.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed apologetically. His hand hovered awkwardly over her shoulder before giving it a pat. He then moved back and stood still.

They weren't the most open of people, but even she could tell that something was off with the way he went about the gesture. It was apprehensive, but not due to fear of how she would retaliate like before. (Her mistress had trained her well in the ways of earning respect) The past several months they got to know each other very well to the point where she finally was able to analyze the predictability to his unpredictability, and he more comfortable around her.

It wasn't fear. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about his behavior that seemed oddly familiar. 

Loki and Leah walked into the YMCA to give their tickets at the welcome desk. They were then shown to the gym where the haunted house began. The doors were covered in spiderwebs and vines, above hung a half broken wooden sign that read: _No Trespassing: Property Of Doctor Skelestien_ A B movie horror soundtrack played from the speakers. Just as they were about to go in, Loki tapped her on the shoulder.

"Want to hold hands?" He held his hand out to her.

"Why would I do that?" Leah asked. 

"Uh--in case one of us gets scared?"

"Loki. We've faced actual monsters. Do you really think that a bunch of people dressed in costumes is going to scare us?" Leah was annoyed.

"But--but--um--what if it's done well? And we're like really really scared?"

"Fine." Leah placed her hand in his'. He wasn't wearing his gloves today. It felt odd to feel his skin. It was soft and unusually warm.

He led the way inside. It was dark. The lights flickered on and off.

Loki always had a comeback. A god as crafty and cunning as he had to be fast on his feet and quick with his mind. The way he had faltered while talking to her made her wonder if he was alright.

Wait. She shouldn't be so concerned about his well being. She had to be selective about who she could trust. Then why did she care about something as stupid as this?

"Ooh maybe we'll see some ghosts," Loki said in the tone of voice most people used when talking about things that were scary. His free hand moved up and his fingers twitched.

Never mind, the one drop of anything that cared was quickly flushed out from her mind.

"R-iight," she rolled her eyes.

The first stop was the living room. Bloodstains covered the carpet and the furniture had been overturned. The description on the sign read that the mad scientist had been murdered in that room by one of his experiments. His body still lay there and his creations roamed free, looking for blood. 

"But where's the body?" Leah wondered.

Suddenly a figure jumped out of the shadows. It was the scientist: his clothes were covered in blood, bite marks were drawn on his neck, and dark circles covered his eyes. He lunged towards the crowd as if possessed.

Loki let out a shriek. He squeezed her hand tightly.

"That's not even that frightening," she said. It was almost comical how the actor groaned and waved his arms about, stepping close to the group but never actually touching them.

"I'm just kidding with you! I'm not scared!" Loki cockily said.

At that moment, another actor dressed as a zombie-ghoul creature darted in and swooped down on the scientist. He tore through the lab coat, revealing a realistic looking layer of rotting flesh. He pretended to sink his teeth in it.

Loki screamed again. Leah turned and began to drag Loki towards the room exit, not wanting _another_ scene to play out. 

"Leah what--"

The two children pushed through the tour group, knocking down everyone in their path. Out of breath, they stopped in the hallway.

"Loki what has gotten into you?" Leah exclaimed as she yanked him towards her.

"I-I-" He had turned red. His eyes avoided her gaze; with a third guilty, third fearful, and something else she did not recognize, look in them as he glanced back at the living room.

"You're not normally so _cowardly!"_

"I really don't know what came over me!" He shot back. "I-I-I swear!"

"Well then figure out what _did!"_ She was getting frustrated again. "Honestly Loki you're one of the most difficult beings I have ever met!"

Loki frowned. The sliver of compassion washed over again as she softly looked right at him. He stared back, his eyes wide, and full of the strange look once more. She felt something stir inside of her. Not bile or vomit, but something airy and lifting that tumbled about somewhere between her chest and stomach.

"And you're _still_ clinging to my _hand!"_ She angrily said. Her hand had turned a deep red with a purple tinge around the knuckles. 

"Sorry! Sorry!" Loki slid out of her grasp. He wiped his hand on his sleeve before facing her again. His palms had become awfully sweaty. 

"Well then let's move on!" He exclaimed, upbeat once more.

She let out a sigh. He confused her just as much as she confused him.  
*******************************************************************************  
His reactions to the jumpscares had somewhat improved. He either attempted to _play it cool_ as the Midgardians called it by acting overly cocky, or simply flinched with a shout whenever a costumed person jumped out at them. It was annoying but tolerable; anything was better than him screaming like a banshee and nearly severing her arm off in her mind.

Leah wanted to believe that it was for show. He definitely was pretending to be brave, but why in the nine realms would he pretend to be scared? The so called "haunted house" was a poor excuse for inciting terror. Were people so incredibly stupid to not notice that the actors kept using the same tricks to scare them? She could understand the Midgardians, but not Loki. He was many things but he was not _stupid._ If he came down here on any other day he'd be all for making jokes. What changed? Was this "fear" supposed to impress her? He was failing miserably. The only thing that kept her from wanting to slap him was that he was being absolutely ridiculous which was…cute?

Cute?

_Cute?_

Did she sink so low that she actually was beginning to believe that Loki and his antics were _cute?_

This house was driving her insane.

The two were close to the last exhibit. Somehow they had ended up holding hands again.

"It's just this way!" Loki pointed with his free hand. "The final destination! The boss battle of all boss battles!"

She sighed for the fiftieth time. If he was going to make another pop culture reference she was going to kill him.

"And the brave Mario rescues his princess and the two lovers kiss as the credits roll. No wait! Wrong scenario we're in a haunted house."

Leah glanced down to see that her shoelaces had come undone. She retied them. She looked up to see that Loki held his hand out to her.

"Thank you," she said as she was pulled up.

Once she was up on her feet, she began to turn.

"Let's just get this over with! If I have to see one more--"

She didn't feel the weight of Loki's body drag behind her. She faced him again.

"What is it now?" She exclaimed.

He blinked. Their hands were still clasped together as he took a step in.

"Will you stop acting so weird for _once?_ Unless if you're mortally ill please don't! It almost makes me _pity_ you!"

He took a deep breath. He had the same expression on his face: the third fearful, third guilty, and the something else that was at the tip of her tongue but evaded her.

"Speak to me!" She was getting frustrated again. "Say something! You've been like this all night! What is _wrong_ with you?"

His upper body leaned in. He took a shaky breath. Sticky warm air that smelled like sweets floated right into her face. She coughed to look up and see that he was only inches away from her and his lips were beginning to jut out--

It finally clicked.

"Are you trying to _kiss_ me?" 

He froze.

"I--I---" He slid back. "I-I-"

"Don't try to make excuses! You--you were going to kiss me and-- you're _flirting_ with me!"

It sunk in.

"Oh my god! You--you're flirting with me! You've been _flirting_ with me _all_ night!"

"Am not!" It was his turn to get all defensive.

"Are _too!_ "

"I don't flirt like that!"

"Oh really? Then how do you flirt?"

"I--" He had been cornered. "I--"

"Will you stop being all wishy-washy and be direct with me for _once?_ " Leah shouted. "Do you like me or not!"

Loki screamed.

"Stop being a baby!" She yelled. "I could conjure up a _speck of dust_ and it would be more terrifying than _anything_ this house has!"

"Leah! Behind you!" His voice cracked and his eyes grew wide.

She looked.

Two red circles lit up in the dark. A screech came as smoke filled the room. It approached them with a howl.

The two children let out a scream and grabbed onto each other. Leah's heart raced as she took a step back, feeling her arms wrap around Loki's chest.

" _Run!_ "

They took hands again and ran. It chased after them, swatting wildly at the air with its hooked hand. 

"What _is_ it?" She shrieked. 

"I don't know! I don't know!" He frantically said. 

They zigzagged down the hallway. The sound of its heavy footsteps echoed all around them. Its high pitched yell nearly burst her eardrums. 

"The exit must be that way!" 

They rounded the corner to find that they hit a dead end. 

"Oh no! We're trapped!" Loki shouted.

A blinding red light hit them. Through shaking hands, Leah could make out the figure of the creature, tall, dark, and nothing like she had ever seen in her life.

She clung to Loki. She buried her head in his shoulders, trying not to cry or scream. His face had turned pale and he had his eyes squeezed tight as he pulled her in again.

"Leah--I-- if we ever get outta this alive--let's go out for milkshakes and forget this ever happened!"

"Save it for later!" Leah turned to glance back at the creature. "I can't be defeated like this! _We_ can't be defeated like this!" 

"But how--"

"We have to try _something!_ "

She held her right hand out and closed her eyes. She felt Loki's hand slide into her free one. She squeezed it back, feeling the warmth that overcame her mix with the adrenaline running through her veins.

"It's coming!" He yelled.

She started to focus. She felt the energy surge from the palm of her hand. It materialized.

"Tell me where to aim!" She told him. 

It roared.

"Right!" 

She fired.

"Left!"

His free hand was on her shoulder. He gently pulled her back.

"Up!"

She must have hit something crucial because it did not seem to advance. A shrill beeping sound came.

"Right--no left! Get down! _Get down!_ " 

She could see sparks of red, and silver. There came a crash and a bright white light flashed before them. Her legs wobbled and and she fell. Something heavy fell over her. 

A dark gray foul smelling smoke stung her eyes and nostrils accompanied by cackling electricity. Bits of metal and wire were scattered all over the floor. Loki knelt by her side. His face and clothes were covered in dust and soot. He looked incredibly worried and scared.

She coughed. He laughed and a huge smile of relief stretched across his face. His cheeks were flushed and dimpled, and it looked so comforting after the whole chaos that she almost smiled back.

He helped her to her feet and faced her again.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think it would be this bad, and I'm just happy that you're ok, and I ruined everything, listen can we--"

Her hands clasped the sides of his cheeks. She leaned in and her lips smashed against his'. 

She pulled back without a sound. He stood there with the most dumbfounded expression in all the nine realms. His mouth gaped open, eyes squinted as he tried to process what just happened.

"Say something sappy again and I'll slap you!" She exclaimed.

He nodded.

"You promised me milkshakes. Let's go."

She held out her hand. He took it. 

They headed out. She was grinning ear to ear. He was still in a state of shock. As they finally reached the exit, Leah saw one of the employees from the backstage area rush up to the attendant and say:

"Tell the crew to close off the last hallway! I don't know what happened but the animatronic got completely destroyed!"


End file.
